When the user unfolds a map, he or she generally struggles to locate the area of interest after displaying a considerably large unmanageable portion of map. Not infrequently this is done while sitting inside a vehicle with limited light and space, frequently while moving. This causes considerable obstruction of the sight and also increases the probability of damaging the map being examined. All this also causes the user to waste time.